


吉原夜话 7

by yourhardheart



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: 用于连载的车车存档本章handjob





	吉原夜话 7

吉原夜话 第柒夜

三日月清河雀，四孔桥星夜潮。

壹

「哈？玩是什么意思啊……嗯……」

呼吸交融的距离，突如其来的暧昧口吻，中也被太宰吓得往后一仰，却被对方顺势直接压在被子上，微凉的指尖轻轻地抚上了他的脖子。醉酒中的身体比想象中还要敏感，脖颈上灵巧地游走着的手指像是带了什么电流，奇异的感觉在身体里窜过，喘息声从口中溜了出来。

「听不懂吗？作为成年的alpha来说，纯情得过了头吧。」太宰的手抚上了他的侧脸，另一只手若即若离地划过中也的脖颈线条，从和服的领口往下探去。这皮肤作为男人来说还真是细腻得过分啊，水馒头似的滑，用力就会破的感觉呢。

太宰的唇贴在中也的耳边，每句话都带着潮热的气息往敏感的耳廓里钻，压得极低的嗓音有种说不出的媚气来。那钻进领口里的冰凉指尖在中也滚烫的身体上划过，触摸锁骨，在胸前蜻蜓点水般抚过，打着圈逗弄着，却又不肯抚摸中间那已经逐渐挺立的鲜红肉粒。

「纯情什么的……别得意忘形了，混蛋花魁，谁会想跟你这种人上床啊。」有什么开始苏醒的感觉，声音都在微微颤抖。中也躺在柔软的被子上，隐约间还能闻到太宰身上一直有的那种淡淡的白檀香味，感觉整个人都陷在被褥里无法挣脱。

糟糕，情欲完全上来了。最近忙得焦头烂额，完全没有自己纾解的闲情，而且太宰这家伙的技术似乎异常的好，手指的力度，说话那种低哑的声音，每一下都像是往欲火里加了把干柴，直要把他燃尽。

「是吗？」太宰轻笑了一声，柔软的唇含住了他的耳垂，用牙齿轻咬了一下，手将中也身上的和服彻底拉开，往下身突起的一团抚去，「说着什么不想和我上床，这里又是怎么回事？完全勃起了呢。」

「呃……啊……」兜裆布被解开，滚烫的勃起暴露在空气里，又被微凉的指尖触碰，恰到好处的力度抚弄了一把。中也的喘息声逐渐重了起来。

「不错的声音。」太宰在他耳边笑着夸赞道，湿漉漉的舌尖舔舐着耳廓。潮湿黏腻的淫靡水声在那么近的地方响起，下体还被一双细腻的手轻柔地撸动着，中也的身体都开始颤抖起来，嘴上还是不服输地说着，「男人的声音有什么好听的啊。」

「发出了非常色情的声音呢，让人都兴奋起来了。」一只手在中也勃起的下体上颇有技巧地揉弄滑动着，太宰另一只手抚上了中也的腰线。腰肢意外的纤细，平时隐藏在宽松齐胯的男式和服里根本看不出来，仿佛折一下就会断的漂亮曲线。真是漂亮的腰肢啊，太宰想着，这样的话，抓着腰后入肯定风景很不错吧。

「哈……啊……不要摸了啊混蛋……」腰间酥麻的触感，下体累积的欲望，情欲变成了七彩斑斓的颜料在头脑里搅拌，让中也觉得整个人陷入了巨大的漩涡。令人恐惧的、随时会迷失其中的快感。

「明明都这么硬的样子，真是倔强啊，中也。」太宰松开了手。一瞬间浑身的快感点都受到冷落，中也睁开眼睛看向太宰，却发现头发松散的花魁正半跪在地上，抬着头看他。凌乱的黑发，靠近自己下体的殷红嘴唇，紫色的单薄里衣滑落露出一大片雪白的肩膀，一双琥珀色的眼睛在昏暗的房间里勾人地望着他。

像是传说故事里的艳鬼一样。

中也的喉结不自觉地滑动了一下，被太宰敏锐地捕捉到。他只是用骨节分明的手再次握住了中也的勃起，沾着前端溢出的清液的性器发出了黏腻的水声。涂了豆蔻的红艳指甲摸上了前端脆弱的小孔，轻轻地戳刺。

「啊……不行，那里不行……」马眼被玩弄的感觉，快感如潮水般往上涌去。中也的脖颈难耐地往后仰去，脸颊挂上了情欲的浅红，额前的刘海也被汗水浸湿了。真是淫乱的表情啊，完全不是不行的样子。太宰轻声笑了一下，手上的动作却完全不停。

「健康漂亮的粉色呢，没有使用过吗？」太宰一边技巧性地玩弄着那根已经坚硬的性器，一边嘲弄地说着，「明明是成年了的alpha，还没有做过吗？」

「哈……废话真多啊你这家伙！啊！」略显尖锐的指甲戳刺着前端的小孔，底下的囊袋也被温柔地抚摸，中也的眼神都开始涣散了。眼前只看得到太宰艳丽的神情，暗光浮动的眼睛在房间里格外明亮。

「中也想要我怎么做呢？用手？或者是……」嘴边带着恶劣的笑容，轻轻地朝中也的坚硬呼了一口气，「帮你口？」

潮湿的热气扑在敏感的顶端，触电般的感觉，浑身的汗毛都竖起来的酥麻感。中也咬着嘴唇忍住声音，一边粗暴地回答道，「这种事情怎么样都好吧！」

「诶……可是我很笨的，」太宰看起来悠哉地逗弄着中也，手里的动作依旧不停，「如果中也不好好说出来的话，我是不知道该怎么做的，只好就这样停下了哦。」

「……混蛋。」眼睛里都带着情欲的水雾，此时尤为色情的表情。最棒的样子了，这种暴躁却又可怜兮兮的样子，太宰笑着抬起头，继续逗弄着中也，

「那么，中也大人要怎么做呢？一定要好好说出口哦，用你最淫乱的声音告诉我吧。」

「……用嘴。」

沉默了半晌，中也声音沙哑地说道。太宰的唇边露出恶劣的笑容，红艳的舌尖微微露出来。

「了解。」

贰

中也脱力地躺在被褥上，刚刚射出的东西被太宰在最后关头用手帕很及时地包住，被丢在旁边的地板上。

浑身都失去力气的酥软感，不过莫名有种通畅的感觉，跟平时自己解决的感觉完全不一样。这家伙不仅才艺体态一流，连床上的技术也令人恼火的好啊。

房间里的烛火已经被吹熄了，昏暗的房间里，月光从纸窗外打进来。太宰治正倚在窗边的位置，脸上带着懒散又淡漠的表情，手指上掐着一根纤细的烟管。周身缭绕着的烟气，凌乱散开的靛紫色和服，月光洒在那张五官清秀的脸上。

中也不知道为什么，明明是平时嚣张而不羁的那个混蛋太宰，他却总觉得这个人的表情很寂寞。月光和烟气将那个人笼罩起来，白色雾气间明明近在咫尺，却又那么遥远。

像是被全世界排斥、又拒绝全世界那样，无人可以接近的孤独。

「太宰。」中也轻声叫道。

「什么？」太宰的眼神从窗外转回来，脸上又恢复了那种开朗又有些狡猾的笑意，「又想要了吗？明明刚刚才射过吧。」

「才不是！」中也暗暗痛恨了刚刚会觉得这个人寂寞的自己。

「那是什么？」太宰笑了起来，又吸了口烟管，将那缭绕的烟雾慢慢吐出，「寂寞了吗？需要我抱着中也才能睡着吗？」

「你这个人真的很讨厌。」

「同样的话送给你，我才是，最讨厌中也了。」

「啧……」中也不耐烦地看了他一眼，「既然那样的话，为什么还答应要帮我做那些事啊。」

「那些事是指……帮你口吗？」太宰沉思片刻，故作正经地问道。

「别再提这个了啊可恶！」

「因为中也很讨厌吧。」太宰的目光看着窗户外面，像是在思考什么的样子，「明明内心里面和我一样，是个无趣又空虚的人。看过了那么多让人失望的脏东西，为什么可以活得那么认真，为什么总是那么老实又有精神的样子呢……像只傻乎乎的牧羊犬一样。真让人不愉快。」

「我啊，比起看到那种认为世界都是阳光、而每天元气满满的傻瓜，更讨厌你这种人啊。」

中也愣住了片刻。那个被月光和烟气笼罩下的身影，单薄、孤独，却好像挨近了半分。

「我才是更讨厌你这种明明活得比谁都清楚，还要叫着自杀的混蛋。」中也露出一丝嚣张的笑容，挖苦道，「谁要跟你内心一样啊，自杀狂魔。」

「那可是最美丽又清爽的人间难题啊。」太宰站起身来往床榻边走来，看起来很苦恼地说道，「如果有不会痛苦的自杀方法，我可以现在就实施。」

「我会帮你找找的，快去死吧。」中也瞥了他一眼。。

「与外表看起来不同，原来是个善良的孩子啊，中也。」太宰看起来深受感动，突然掀开被子，搂住了中也的腰，「那么，给好孩子奖励吧。」

「哈？不要突然挨过来啊你这家伙！」带着外面凉气的身体突然挨近，体温相贴的瞬间，中也浑身的神经都绷紧了，开始挣扎起来。

「只是单纯的睡觉而已，花魁的本职工作哦。不要像个思春期的小鬼一样啊。」太宰抱在中也腰间的手纹丝不动，「话说起来，你身上有股很香的味道，葡萄酒一样。」

糟了，因为太舒服了所以信息素控制不住释放出来了一些吗？但是对方是beta，应该是闻不到信息素的味道的吧。中也心里慌乱了起来，嘴上依然平静地回答道，「哈？只是葡萄酒洒在身上了吧。」

「是吗……我还以为其实中也是个高潮的时候，连信息素也控制不住的omega呢……」太宰看起来开玩笑似的，从后面抱着中也，在耳边低语道。

「别瞎说啊笨蛋。」

「那么今天就先睡吧，中也。我会一直抱着你，直到你好好睡着的哦。」

背后踏实的体温，环在腰上有力的手，还有那轻柔的温和话语。这种莫名的安心感从何而来，中也并不清楚，但是太过于温暖，根本不愿意再多费力气挣扎。

视线开始模糊了，一切都开始变得温柔。针锋相对，苦心算计，疲惫的事情都可以被抛到脑后，只像孩子一样的任性感觉。

「睡着了……吗？」太宰看着呼吸逐渐均匀缓慢的中也，轻笑了一下，「真快啊，一点防备也没有。我还想说等睡着就掐死中也的。」

眼神里面或许有他自己都意料不到的温情，或许是氛围让人有些头脑发昏吧。看着他睡着时翘起的睫毛，难得乖巧无害的表情，太宰的手轻轻放在中也的头上，揉了揉那蓬松柔软的橘发。

「看在你难得这么可爱的份上，今晚就算了吧。以后还有的是机会。」

「……晚安，中也。」


End file.
